cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Imperial Republic
Charter It is the great pleasure of the Emperor of The Imperial Republic to frame this charter into law, and introduce the world to the principles by which we hold so dear. It is the purpose of this document to express the way by which The Imperial Republic shall be henceforth governed. Article I - The Decree of Freedom Every member of The Imperial Republic has the right to leave The Imperial Republic at any time, but any member who wishes to leave must personally contact the Emperor 24 hours before departure. Every member of The Imperial Republic has the right to vocalize his or her opinion. Every member of The Imperial Republic has the right to choose any trading partner. Every member of The Imperial Republic has the right to due process regarding any ban and or suspension(longer than 72 hours). The official colors of The Imperial Republic are red and green. Members can apply as any color and may remain on that team if they so choose. Article II - The Decree of Governmental Creation and Structure The Imperial Cabinet (Emperor, Regent, Chancellors and Statesmen). The Emperor shall act as Chief Executive, and has the right to appoint one Imperial Regent, one High Chancellor and one Imperial Statesman. The Imperial Regent shall act as chairman of the Imperial Senate. The Imperial Chancellor shall act as the head of the Department of Defense. The Imperial Statesman shall act as the head of the Department of Foreign Affairs. The Imperial Senate (All legislators and the Chairman of the Senate). The Imperial Senate shall consist of 4 elected delegates and the Imperial Regent. Every time The Imperial Republic grows by 10 members, one more Senate seat shall be added until The Imperial Republic has over 100 members (the scale will then slide, depending on the current amount). Article III - The Decree of Governmental Actions Powers entitled to the Imperial Cabinet: The Emperor may issue an Imperial Decree at any time. The Emperor may sign, and thus validate, any treaty involving The Imperial Republic. The Emperor or the Imperial Regent has the right to veto any Act of the Imperial Senate. Any member of the Imperial Cabinet has the right to suspend members from The Imperial Republic for no longer than 72 hours without a formal trial. Powers entitled to the Imperial Senate: All Senators are entitled to one vote in the Imperial Senate. All Senators have the right to propose an Act of Congress. All Imperial Senate members have the right to seek reelection each term. The Imperial Senate has the right to overturn any Imperial Veto by a 7/9 majority The Imperial Senate has the right to formally nullify any treaty that The Imperial Republic has signed. (6/9 majority required) The Imperial Senate has the right to formally review any Imperial Decree after 48 hours of it being enacted. To overturn an Imperial Decree the Senate must vote at least a 7/9 majority. The Senate will be given 48 hours to debate a given issue, after which the Imperial Regent will open a poll. A 6/9 senate majority is required to pass any proposed issue. Powers entitled to all Members: All Honored Members have the right to run for the Imperial Senate Members may overturn any act of the Imperial Senate by getting at least 20% of all members to sign a petition to force a special election during which every member is entitled to 1 vote (2/3majority is needed). Any petition must be co- signed by a member who is revered or greater. Members may add an issue to the monthly ballet by getting at least 10 members to sign a petition of validation. Article IV- The Decree of Military involvement All members are expected to follow orders issued by the department of defense in times of war Any member may attack any un-allied nation if he or she chooses to do so. (However, members should note that the Government of The Imperial Republic does not support wars of aggression, but permits them. No official government aid shall be given.) The Imperial Republic views any act of espionage against The Imperial Republic as an act of war. The Imperial Republic views any sanction placed upon any member of The Imperial Republic as an act of war. Article V- The Decree of Department Establishment The Department of Defense is hereby created. The Department of Internal Affairs is hereby created. The Department of International Affairs is hereby created. The Department of Economics is hereby created. Article VI- The Decree of Election Process All elections shall be held on the 1st day of each month. Any elected Senator is allowed to seek re-election. Citizens will have 48 hours from the time the polls open to vote. Citizens can only vote once. Any attempt to buy a vote will result in a 24 hour suspension and immediate disqualification from the race. Any Honored member can seek election to the Imperial Senate. Any Revered member can seek election to lead the Department of Internal Affairs or the Department of Economics. Article VII- The Decree of the Imperial Hierarchy Since The Imperial Republic would like to become the primary sanctuary for meritocratic ideals, a fluid hierarchy shall be established. The merits and ideas of members give them the ability to move up the hierarchy. Members of higher status are expected to be responsible and model members of The Imperial Republic. Members can be awarded the following titles: Exalted Member of The Imperial Republic (highest). Heroic Member of The Imperial Republic. Revered Member of The Imperial Republic. Honored Member of The Imperial Republic. Signed, San Marco, Emperor of The Imperial Republic Rowan Payne, Imperial Regent. category:The Imperial Republic